He's Mine
by Susie3
Summary: AAM get together, but with the intrusion of an old "friend"One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

He's Mine

************************************************************************************************************

'Oh no, not again, why is she here, well it doesn't matter, I'll just have to show my ´hey nice to see you´ act again'

"Nice to see you too, is been a long time since we met, back in the Imita House" a young red-headed said.

"Well yeah, it's been long.." a blue-haired replied.

There was an ackward silence until a young boy came runnig up the hill.

"Hey Misty, who's that?" he said, as he approached both girls.

"She's Duplica, we met her like a year ago, don't you remember, Ash?" Misty said.

"Oh, yeah Duplica, I remember, you are the ditto master-to-be, right?" Ash said looking at Duplica.

"Yes, I am, how'd you been?," Duplica said putting all her attention towards Ash, "I meen is been a year"

"Well, I've become a much better trainer, I've won the Orange League and I was one of the best 16 of the Indigo League, how is that?!" 

"Really good, why don't we have a battle and measure your techniques with my dittos"

"Fine, a one on one battle no time limits, ok"

"Fine by me"

The two eager trainers left to find a good spot to battle leaving Misty behind.

'I knew it, I knew it, she's up to no good, I knew it when I saw her, she'll take Ash with her again, she'll gain his full attention again, just like this, she'll take him away from me, I can't let that happen, he's mine!!'

So Misty took of and followed them to wherever they'll battle. Finally she reached a clear in the forest, both of them have already initiated the battle.

"Totodile I choose you!!" Ash said while the blue gator popped out of the pokéball.

"Ditto go and transfom!" Duplica said and the jellish pokémon appeared transforming itself into Totodile.

"Ditto use bite"

"Totodile evade it then use water gun"

Ditto tried to bite Totodile but he was fast enough to evade it, then Totodile attacked and K.O'd Ditto.

"Aww..Ditto return"

'Well, that was fast.' Misty thought with amousment.

"I won, all right!! Yeah, one more victory to my record!!" Ash screamed happily. 

"I guess..." Duplica said frustraded.

"We should go to the pokémon center and heal your ditto" Ash suggested.

"OK" 

They left to the pokémon center leaving Misty behind, again.

"I hate this, I hate her, I hate this..." she kept repeating that to herself while she followed them to the pokémon center.

**********************************************************************

At the center...

"Ash you've really have become stronger than back then" Duplica said.

"I guess I am, I've been training a lot since we left you" Ash said proudly, then he started to look around and noticed that Misty wasn't there.

"Misty? Hey Misty where are you?" Ash said looking around the place, just then Misty entered the center and Ash went to her.

"Misty where were you?" Ash ask running to where she was.

"Hey relax, I just walked my way here because _you_ were running real fast" 

"Well...hehehe..we needed to treat Duplica's ditto"

"Hu-uh..ok"

'Hhmmph!!, that red-headed gets on my nerves, Ash is MINE, he is going to love ME not _her_, and that's final'

"Oh Aaassshhh!!" Duplica called swettly, "could you come here for a sec?"

"Coming!!" Ash shouted back then turned to Misty,"Stay here, I have to talk to you, is important"

"Fine, I'll wait" 

"Aaasshhh!!" Dupica continued.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming" Ash said as he walk to her, "what is it?"

"Umm..Nurse Joy gave me this" she said handing Ash two tickets.

"What are this?" Ash said puzzled.

"This are tickets for a party held tonight"

"And..."

"..and I was hoping you could go...with me"

"I don't know Duplica"

"Pretty please"

"But, what about Misty?"

"She can stay here or..you wanna go with her?"

"With her?! Oh no,no,no, that's not what I meant is because she'll be umm...er...lonely, yeah lonely!! She'll be lonely " Ash said proudly

"Oh, come on, go with me, is the the last favor I ever ask you, besides tickets are solded out, this your only chance to go, pleeasee!!" Duplica begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll go, at what time is it?"

"At 8 pm"

"Ok then, I'll see you there" Ash said leaving one ticket to Duplica. He went up to Misty who was now sitting on a couch.

"What was it?" Misty asked

"A party, she want me to go with her" Ash answered frustraded.

"And what did you tell her?"

"Yes" Ash said while sitting besides her, "I'm stuck with her for the night".

"Oh, I see" Misty said clamly, while her mind screamed livid towards Duplica. "Can I go?"

"I'm afraid you can't. Tickets are sold out"

"Oh, I guess I'll stay here, I'm gonna get a room, you want one?"

"Yes, of course"

"Ok" Misty said lifting of the couch but she was stop by Ash's hand who placed her back in the couch. "What?"

"Remember I wanted to talk to ya?"

"Hu-uh, sure, what is it?"

"Misty I wanted to tell you that I-I-I..that you..ummm.."

"Yes?" Misty asked with her heart beating faster and faster every second.

"That y-you..that if you could-tell-me-who's-the-Olivine-gym-leader?" Ash said rather fast.

"What?!!" Misty said, she was hoping something else coming from Ash."I really don't know, I don't know Johto leaders, you should give a call to Brock and ask him." she said sounding dissapointed and lifting her from the couch, again.

"Thanks, I guess"

"No problem, I should go now and get those rooms"

"Fine" Ash said, while he saw Misty leave to Nurse Joy's desk.

'This is pathetic, _I_ _am_ pathetic, I could never tell her that. Pikachu was right, I'm just a coward for women' 

**At the center's reception..***

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Nurse Joy said

"Could you please give me two rooms for the night" Misty said 

"Ok, here's your keys. Both rooms are at the end of the hall"

"Thanks" she said leaving to where Ash was.

"Hey Ash, whatcha thinking?"

"Umm..nothing, really"

"Well, here's your key, the room's at the end of the hall."

"Thanks, I guess I should go get ready" Ash said, not sounding at all exited by the evening events.

"I guess you have. So, see you later"

"OK" 

Ash went to his room and thought about the situation he was involve now.

'Oh my, now it will be really hard to tell her with Duplica hanging around. I'll just go to that party, hang there a bit and I'll be feeling better.' Ash thought and started to put on some clean and nice clothes. 

********************************************************************** 

"Pikachu, why does life has to be so hard?" Misty said to her little yellow friend

"Pi pika chupi pika" (Things are the way they are for a reason)

"Oh, I really wish I could understand what your saying." Misty said. " Now I have to stay tonight in this boring builing while Ash is out with that...that..girl" 

Just then, a young girl walked to where Misty was sitting "Excuse me miss, I couldn't help avoid hearing your words and I think your talking about tonight's party right?"

"Yeah, I am." Misty said, sounding confused.

"So..I have a spare ticket and I guess you might want it, my friend didn't want to go."

"Oh yeah, of course, thank you so much!" Misty said really happy and excited.

"No prob. I'm going now, bye, see you at the party"

"Yes of course, and thank you again" Misty saw the girl leaving and thought of how lucky she was, now she was able to spend the night with Ash. So she went to Nurse Joy desk and left Togepi and Pikachu at her care and went to her room to get ready for the party. 

****Later that night*****

"I'm ready to go now" 

Ash got out of his room, he have to meet Duplica at the party entrance at 8, and he have to be quick, it was 8 minus 10. He was walking out of his room when he saw Misty's door open.

"Misty, what are you doing dress like _that_" Ash said staring at her in awe. She was wearing a nice short light blue dress, her hair was down and she had little blue plastic flowers on it. She had on some high heel sandals, and her makeup was really light, so it made her look young and fresh. She really did look awesome.

"I'm going to the party with you, can't I?" Misty said innocently

"Of course you can, but do have any tickets?"

"Yes, I have"

"But I thought they were sold out"

"They were, but a nice lady gave me one."

"Well, that's good to know. Now you can come with me, it'll be fun!!" 

"Yeah it'll be"

"By the way, you look great"

"Thanks, you look nice too" She said while blushing at his comment.

"Thanks" he said blushing too."Now we should get going, the party is starting in 5 min. and we don't want to be late.

Soon they reached the entrance where the party was held.

Duplica was already at the entrance, and by the way she looked, she wasn't happy at all to see Ash with....Misty!!

"Erm..Ash, what's she doing here? Didn't I tell you that tickets were sold out!!" Duplica whisperd to Ash.

"Well,..em, she does have a ticket Duplica. She's allowed to go in" Ash responded in a whispher.

"Oh well. The more the merrier!!" she said with obvious sarcasm, while handing the doorman the *three* tickets.

'Perfect!!, just simply perfect. I was suposse to have a wonderful night with Ash by my side, and now I have to spend it with HER!! That pathetic excuse of a trainer, oh God!!'

They entered the place. It was decorated with all the pokémon stuff you can imaging. Ash drove his gaze to a little Pikachu stuffdoll and rembered his long-time pokémon pal, he wondered if he's was doing good at the Poké center. He walk up to the doll and held it in his hands, wanting to be where Pikachu was, having fun, after all he wasn't really a party guy, he was barely 12, but the thought of spending this time with Misty made him change his mind, and to try and enjoy the party.

"Ash.." 

"Huh..." 

Ash turned and saw Duplica waving at him. She was sitting across from Misty in an square-like table.

"Hey Ash!! Over here!!" Duplica said still waving. Misty just sat there thinking...

"Coming" Ash replied back and placed the Pikachu doll back before he went to the table. When he was approching the table he realized there were only two chairs available, one next to Duplica and the other next to Misty. 'Why didn't they sit together?' Ash thought 'Better sit...here'

"Ash, what ya doin'?!" Duplica asked surprised.

"What?!!" Ash answered confused.

Duplica sweatdropped,"Ash you're sitting in a different table. Come here, sit next to me" 

'Glad she asked. She asked...yeah..she did, I didn't chose it, she asked, and because I'm such a nice guy I'll accept. Good thinking, Ketchum!!'

"Ok" Ash accepted.

Misty didn't notice anything of the last events, she was still thinking, thinking about Ash.

'Tonight is the night, I don't care if Miss Originality is here, I'll tell him. When Duplica goes to...I don't know where, I'l take Ash somewhere else with me and then, I'll tell him.'

"Hey Mist" 

"Huh..yes?" 

"What are you thinking, you seem a little spaced out"

"Oh..I was just thinking of how beutiful this place is decorated, looks more like a kid's birthday party than anything else" Misty said with a giggle.

"It does.." Ash said while he looked around the place.

"Well, it is decorated this way 'cuz this is a party for Pokémon lovers, or just pokémon trainers" Duplica stated.

"Ohh.." 

"Umm...Ash, would you mind dancing with me?" Duplica asked innocently

"Err..ok, fine" 

"Great, come" Duplica said while grabbing Ash and dragging him into the dancefloor.

Ash saw Misty's face when he said yes, she was...sad? Why could she be sad? The one suppose to be sad was him for being there dancing with Duplica. But, she was indeed sad, could she be feeling the way he was. That feeling that made him realize how he felt for Misty, could she be feeling the same way...

Misty wasn't at all happy. How could she be? The one she loved was dancing with the one she hated. Something inside Misty was putting her on the verge of crying. The thought of Ash being in love with Duplica. Why had she come to this party, to see Ash and Duplica dancing and having fun..without her? She had to leave.

Misty rose from her seat, took a last glance at the couple and left the party.

Ash saw Misty leaving and felt the hurge of running to her, but Duplica was grabbing him.

"Emm...Duplica could you excuse me. I have to go to...the bathroom." 

"Ok, I'll wait at the table"

"Fine, I'll just go now"

Ash started to run to the entrance. When he reached the entrance he saw Misty not to far from there. He went to where she was. She was sitting on a hill that held a view of the entire town. Ash reached where Misty was and sat right beside her. Misty notice this and almost jumped from the surprise.

"ASH!! what are you doing her, aren't you supossed to be *there* dancing?"

"I was, but I am more worried about you than that stupid party"

"You are?!" Misty said totally surprised.

"Of course, you're...my best friend"

"Yeah, you're best friend" Misty said not sounding happy at all.

Ash saw her reaction and thought this was it, this was the time.

"Well, in fact, you're more than my best friend. You mean to me more than anything, I-I really like you. I think I'm falling in love with you... " Ash said, as he looked down.

Misty was all shocked, 'Oh my, oh my, he does love me!'

"Ash, I love you too! I really do." She said, and by the time she said that the tears she was trying to hold, fell. Ash started to cry also. It was such a happy moment.

"Can I kiss you, Misty?"

"Of course, that is what I was longing for so long"

"Ok" He said in a nervous tone.

Ash leaned and Misty did too. There lips met for the sweeter and passioned kiss ever. Both their hearts releasing the love they held for a long, long time.

When the kiss ended, their eyes met. Melting in each others arms, they felt in heaven.

"Ash, should we leave now?"

"Nope, let's stay here for a while. The view is excellent"

"Yeah it is" Misty said, as she sighed in addoration.

She leaned on Ash's shoulder while he held her in an tender embrace.

***Back to the party***

' Wonder what is taking Ash that long. Maybe I shouldn't eat this food ' Duplica thought totally unaware of the situation. ' Maybe I should go look for him '

Duplica went towards therestrooms, but something stopped her.

"Oh, hi Gary. You must not remember me, but I challenged you back at the Imita house, the ditto -master."

"Oh yeah, that's true. So how'd you been?"

"Fine, but not as fine as you" she said seductivly.

'Maybe Ash is gone, but I got myself another trainer'

"Could you dance with me, Gary"

"Sure" gary said totally shocked by Duplica

'Gary's MINE!!!!'

*************************************************************************************************************

A/N: So, hey, how did you like this fic? Good, bad, a total waste. Whatever your comment is leave at the review board. It' nice to know someone else's opinion, it's what I thrive for!! He, he.

So, yeah, thanks for reading!!

Bye

Susie


End file.
